Lies
by Annette C. K
Summary: Beth tiene 15 años y es la estudiante e hija "Perfecta". Eso hasta que descubre la verdad sobre su pasado y de sus padres biológicos.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor:**

**Este es mi nuevo Fanfic, el cual me dio flojera escribir en inglés porque ya estaba en español ._. Espero que les guste.**

**El título del Fanfic y el del capítulo, pertenecen a la canción de McFly, Lies del álbum Radio Active. No es mía.**

**Glee, no me pertenece, esto sólo es producto de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Lies**

_(Lies)_  
_Living in a fantasy_  
_(Lies)_  
_Don't even know reality_  
_(Lies)_  
_When you start talking I start walking_  
_(Lies)_  
_Lies_  
_Lies_  
_Lies_

Beth corría por los pasillos de su nueva escuela con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Sta. Puckerman, ¿Por qué tiene que ser como su padre?" dijo una vez su profesora de geografía, la Sta. Doosembury. ¿Quién demonios era ese tal "Puckerman"? ¿Quién era su padre, al cual jamás conoció? ¿Por qué siempre que hacía algo le decían Puckerman y no Corcoran? Su nombre era Beth, Beth Corcoran. No Beth Puckerman o como sea que la llamaran.

Cuando llegó a su casa, aburrida de que la trataran de "Puckerman", decidió preguntarle a su madre lo que ocurría.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –preguntó la muchacha mirando a su madre.

-¿Qué pasa, Beth? –le respondió Shelby, su mamá.

-¿Me dices por qué me dicen "Beth Puckerman" en la escuela? –le preguntó rápidamente y sin hacer pausa.

Shelby suspiró sabía que este día algún día llegaría. Pero nunca pensó que ese día sería este. Dejó el plato que secaba en el mueble de la cocina y la miró directamente a los ojos. Era perfecta, era la perfecta combinación de sus dos padres, cabello rubio con grandes ondas y forma de cara propios de su madre, ojos avellana, grandes y hermosos, iguales a los de su padre. Tenía su sonrisa y su nariz. Beth tenía cierto talento para meterse en problemas como su él. Pero aún así era la mejor en su clase y porrista principal, como su mamá. Era sin duda como ellos.

Beth la miró confundida. Obviamente sabía que le ocultaba algo.

Una lágrima corrió por una mejilla de Shelby, la cual limpió rápidamente.

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó la niña de quince años preocupada.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Shelby la abrazó con fuerza. Su madre comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

-Prométeme, por favor que no me odiarás por esto, hija –le susurró en el oído.

-Lo prometo… -le dijo Beth.

-Verás, tú no eres mi hija –dijo Shelby con el mayor tacto posible para no herir a su amada hija.

Beth la miró confundida rompiendo el abrazo automáticamente.

-N-No comprendo… -le dijo negando con la cabeza. Realmente no entendía lo que su madre quería decir, ¿A qué se refería con que no era su hija?

-Eres adoptada, Beth –le explicó Shelby.

Beth la miró sin poder creer lo que su mamá decía. Ahora todas sus dudas se aclaraban. Por fin entendía porque era tan diferente a ella, no se parecían en nada. Ella era rubia y su piel era completamente pálida. Shelby era morena. Nunca vio fotos de su madre embarazada. Nunca conoció a su papá, y ella nunca hablaba de él. Ni siquiera tenía un padre de vez en cuando como muchos de sus amigos. Shelby no era atlética, ella sí. Era obstinada, de vez en cuando era muy fría, también le gustaba hacer cosas de las que si Shelby se enteraba la mataría literalmente. Era buena estudiante, pero cuando olvidaba algo no se molestaba en tomar el examen de otro estudiante para copiar. También le gustaba abusar de otros, odiaba a los perdedores. Generalmente le pedía a sus amigos que los tiraran al basurero o que les lanzaran slushies. Amaba verlos con ese hielo con colorante en la cara.

-¿Quiénes son mis padres? –preguntó- ¿Los conozco?

-No, pero son amigos cercanos de Rachel –dijo Shelby mirándola.

-¿Quién es Rachel? –preguntó la chica confundida. Su mamá jamás en su vida había nombrado a una tal "Rachel".

-Mi hija.

-¿La actriz?

-Ella.

-Oh, tengo una hermana adoptiva que es actriz, maravilloso –dijo Beth con sarcasmo. Algo común en ella, lo había heredado de su padre- ¿Hay algo más que me hayas ocultado estos últimos quince años de toda mi vida? –se estaba comenzando a enojar. Toda su vida fue una mentira, ¡Una completa mentira! Y todo el mundo le ha estado mintiendo desde que era niña. En ese momento, todo el amor que Beth le tenía a Shelby se convirtió en odio. Ese odio que no puedes describir porque es muy profundo.

La chica salió de su casa y se dirigió al registro civil. Quería investigar toda su vida. No le importaba lo que Shelby pensara sobre ello. Estaba harta de que todos le estuvieran mintiendo. Preguntó por sus papeles de adopción. Dio su nombre y todo lo necesario para que le dieran esos papeles. Le dijeron que al otro día los tendría.

Volvió a su casa. No le dirigió la palabra a Shelby en todo ese rato que estuvo afuera de su habitación. Al estar en su dormitorio se quitó ese "horrible" uniforme de porristas que siempre adoró. Pero ya que nada más le importaba prefirió dejar el equipo. Mañana a primera hora se lo diría a la entrenadora Sylvester.

El día siguiente una Beth completamente diferente salió de su habitación. Jeans oscuros, una camiseta negra, una chaqueta de cuero igualmente negra, sus botas igual eran negras. Sin duda era alguien diferente de la noche a la mañana. Gracias a Dios conservó su hermosa cabellera rubia, sino se vería igual a Quinn en la peor etapa de su vida.

-Me voy a clases –dijo la chica sacando la caja de leche del refrigerador. No se molestó en servirla en un vaso, sino que sólo bebió del embace. Cosa que sabía que Shelby odiaba. Le daba igual-. No te preocupes en ir por mí, voy a ir a otra parte.

Dicho eso salió de la casa en un _skateboard_, el cual tenía de niña, y no sabía de dónde salió.

Llegó pasada la media noche, no en un estado mental no presentable, de hecho estaba completamente normal. Sólo no había comido en horas y estaba congelada. Preparó algo para comer intentando que Shelby no "despertara". No contaba con que su mamá estuviera despierta a esa hora.

-¿Dónde estabas? –dijo Shelby de brazos cruzados.

-¿Realmente te importa? –contestó Beth con frialdad e indiferencia.

-Pues sí.

-No, no te importa –dijo Beth enojada. Se encerró en el baño y sacó una navaja del estante que se encontraba detrás del espejo. La pasó lentamente por su muñeca. La chica veía como la sangre corría por el lavamanos. Soltó la navaja y miró su muñeca…

¿Qué se estaba haciendo? Ella no era así.

Cubrió el corte con papel y limpió el lavamanos para no dejar evidencia de nada. No quería que Shelby se enterase de lo que pasó, y para eso debía borrar la evidencia. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres biológicos por esto?

La chica salió del baño y entró directamente en su habitación cerrándola con llave para que nadie entrara. Quería estar sola. No quería la compañía de nadie porque no la necesitaba.

_Don't even wanna know the truth_  
_(Lies)_  
_The devil has his eye on you girl_  
_(Lies)_  
_When you start talking I start walking_  
_(Lies)_  
_Lies_  
_Lies_  
_Lies_


	2. Chapter 2

**_La canción del título del capítulo pertenece a Alice Cooper._**

* * *

**Ballad of Dwight Fry**

_Mommy where's daddy? He's been gone for so long._

_Do you think he'll ever come home?_

Beth paseaba por los pasillos de WMHS, siempre con la cabeza en alto. Le daba igual lo que los otros pensaban, mientras no se metieran con ella. Tenía un genio un poco temperamental, heredado de su padre, claro él tenía otras cualidades, las que Beth poseía, como su encanto, claro cuando quería serlo notar… cuando no, era la persona más fría del planeta, cualidad heredada de su madre.

–Beth, mira –dijo Addison acercándose a la rubia–, estar en las cheerios no es lo mismo sin ti… hemos hecho todo juntas desde que te mudaste desde Nueva York, nos unimos al coro juntas, a las cheerios… Dios, incluso compartimos a Mark el mismo semestre.

–Sí, Beth –dijo Lily–. Somos como el _Unholy Trinity_, nosotras dos somos como Brittany Pierce y Santana Lopez y tú eres como Quinn Fabray.

Addison Montgomery y Lily Johnson, eran las mejores amigas de Beth. Addison tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, sus ojos eran negros e intensos, su piel era bronceada todo el tiempo, debido a que su madre era latina. Por otro lado, Lily era rubia y tenía ojos azules, su piel era pálida como la de un vampiro, pero igual tenía un par de pecas por ahí y por allá. Sin duda alguna, sus amigas eran parecidas a Brittany y a Santana, como era en el caso de su madre.

–Son unas estúpidas por quedarse con Sue Sylvester –les respondió Beth–. No pienso volver con ella, estaba bajo mucha presión… clases de vocalización, ballet, teatro… no, eso es mucha presión para mí. Miren chicas, no me interesa nada… chicos, y el maquillaje… eso ya quedó atrás.

Addison asintió con la cabeza y tomó a Beth del brazo para llevarla a la biblioteca. Ya allá, sacó un anuario del año 2011-2012 y lo colocó sobre la mesa mirando a su amiga.

– ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Beth confundida.

–Algo por lo que deberás volver a bañarte –dijo Addison abriendo el anuario.

Las tres adolescentes empezaron a hojearlo mientras miraban las fotografías. La persona que más se repetía era Rachel Berry, que pertenecía a casi todos los clubes –teatro, algo extraño de muchos países del mundo, entre otros–. Addison se detuvo al encontrar la página que buscaba, salía un gran título que decía "Nuevas Direcciones". Ahí había dieciséis chicos, sin contar al profesor que estaba junto a ellos. Addison señaló a una chica con el cabello corto que estaba junto a un chico con un mohicano. Esos eran Puck y Quinn.

– ¿La ves a ella? –preguntó la morena.

Beth miró donde señalaba y simplemente asintió. Ella era posiblemente la chica más hermosa que había visto en la vida, lástima que fuera unos dieciséis años mayor que ella y no pudiera pedirle un consejo de vida o algo así. No sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella muchacha.

–Su nombre es Quinn Fabray –explicó–. Ella es posiblemente una de las personas más inspiradoras que ha pisado esta escuela, sufrió un embarazo adolescente, luego supieron su "identidad secreta" y en su último año de escuela, o sea el 2012, sufrió un accidente de auto quedando en silla de ruedas.

Beth no podía creer todo eso, ¿Cómo una persona podría sobrevivir a algo así? Ella, conociéndose, no podría ni siquiera sobrevivir a que alguien supiera su "identidad secreta" si tuviera una, pero gracias a Dios, no la tenía.

–No entiendo por qué me muestras esto –le dijo Beth confundida. Porque así se sentía. Confundida.

Addison suspiró.

–Si ella pudo sobrevivir a todo eso, –comenzó a decir– lo más probable es que tú podrás salir de esto.

–Sí, pero sus padres no la abandonaron –respondió Beth con frialdad.

Addison negó con la cabeza riendo.

–La echaron de su casa cuando supieron que estaba embarazada.

Beth la miró sorprendida, ¿Cómo alguien podría hacerle algo así a su propia hija?

–Wow… –fue lo único que salió de la boca de la rubia que miraba a una sonriente Quinn Fabray en el anuario, abrazando a aquel chico del mohicano– ¿Y qué es de ella ahora?

–Es actriz… vive en California con su esposo… –Addison corrió su dedo y señaló al chico del mohawk con la sonrisa de idiota– él es su esposo. Son como los Tim Burton y Helena Bonham Carter del presente –dijo con una sonrisa.

–No tengo idea de quienes son esos –rio Beth.

Sus amigas rieron con ella. Extrañaba esto, pero sabía que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo. Ella no era como las otras chicas. Ella necesitaba encontrar a sus padres biológicos, sea como sea.

–Tu sonrisa es parecida a la de él –dijo Lily señalando al chico del mohicano–. Y te pareces a ella –agregó señalando a Quinn Fabray.

– ¿Buscando acerca de las generaciones pasadas? –dijo un profesor deteniéndose junto a la mesa en la que estaban sentadas las tres muchachas, quienes se voltearon asustadas por aquella repentina aparición.

– ¿No está permitido? –preguntó Beth arqueando una ceja, tal como lo hacía su madre al momento de juzgar a alguien.

–Oh, pues claro que lo está –dijo el profesor sonriente.

Ninguna de esas chicas recordaba haberlo visto antes, o tal vez sí, pero nunca le prestaban atención. Tal vez era el profesor de historia, Sue Sylvester siempre las sacaba durante ese periodo. El hombre tenía cabello canoso, pero muy ondulado y una gran sonrisa mientras veía la foto, se podía notar la nostalgia en su mirada.

Lily sacudió el hombro de Addison y señaló al profesor de la fotografía. Addison miró la foto, y luego al profesor "Oh, por Dios." Fue lo único que salió de sus rojos labios.

–Eres William Schuester –dijo Addison mirando a aquel profesor–. Usted dirigió el coro por tres años haciéndolos ganar por primera vez en muchos años un campeonato nacional. Eso hasta que se fue a Washington D.C. y abandonó a sus estudiantes dejándolos a cargo del Sr. Hudson, y arruinó todas las posibilidades de que el coro ganara. La última vez que ganaron fue con usted.

El Sr. Schuester asintió con la cabeza decepcionado, todo lo que le costó tanto fuerzo se fue a la basura porque a Marley Rose se le ocurrió no comer porque creía que estaba gorda. Hubiese preferido que se hubiera embarazado al igual que Quinn Fabray, en vez de que se desmayara en plena competencia.

–Sí, y ustedes deben ser Addison Montgomery, Lily Johnson, –hizo una pausa mirando a Beth, aquella chica era el retrato perfecto de su madre con algunos detalles que su padre tenía– y tú debes ser Beth Corcoran –sonrió ligeramente. Para ser honesto, no le gustaba llamar a Beth "Corcoran", él vio todo lo que Quinn sufrió por ella y simplemente encontraba injusto que ella no se llevara el crédito de nada y sí Shelby–. Beth, te estaba buscando.

Beth lo miró arqueando ambas cejas, cosa propia de su padre.

– ¿A mí? –preguntó– ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

–La Sta. Pillsbury quiere hablar contigo –le dijo el profesor.

–Oh, lo que me faltaba, –respondió con sarcasmo– una colección de estúpidos folletos para agregar a la colección de cosas inservibles de mi casillero.

Sí, definitivamente era como sus padres. No les perdió pisada.

–Beth, sé que esto de descubrir que eres adoptada tiene que ser difícil… pero tú no sabes cómo eran tus padres en ese entonces –William miró a la muchacha directamente a sus ojos avellanados que se estaban tornando verdes por su tristeza, al igual que Quinn, sus ojos se tornaban verdes cuando lloraba.

– ¿Qué sabe usted? –le dijo la muchacha con frialdad– Ni siquiera los conoció.

–Oh, claro que sí –afirmó Schuester–. Fueron mis estudiantes ambos, y yo vi todo lo que tu mamá vivió por estar embarazada.

–Eso es imposible –dijo Addison–. En ese caso ella tendría que ser hija de adolescentes.

La tristeza de Beth se transformó en rabia nuevamente, ¿Había otra cosa que le ocultaran? Primero descubría que era adoptada, ¿Ahora esto? Ahora se sentía como una bastarda, eso era lo que era. Era un bebé indeseado. Un accidente. La chica se puso de pie y se fue a otro lugar de la escuela en el que podría llorar sola, sin que nadie la viera. _Sé fuerte, Beth_. Pensó. _No dejes que nadie te vea llorar_.

Así fue. Luego de un rato, salió del armario del conserje para encontrarse con una sorpresa no muy grata. El profesor Hudson se encontraba esperándola afuera. No es que a Beth no le agradara aquel profesor, todo lo contrario, le parecía muy simpático, pero en ese momento, en realidad no quería hablar con nadie.

–Te estaban buscando –dijo aquel alto hombre con cabello oscuro que miraba a la pequeña Beth–. En serio se preocupan por ti, Beth. No sabes cuánto.

–Sí, bueno no los necesito –respondió con frialdad la muchacha. Finn se sorprendió bastante por la forma en la que le respondió–. Ya nadie tiene control sobre mí… soy libre de hacer lo que quiero, ni tú ni nadie puede hacer que cambie. Es así como soy.

–Quinn era como tú –dijo Hudson–. Eres igual a ella.

–¿Qué tiene que ver esa tal Quinn conmigo? –preguntó– ¡¿CUÁNDO ENTENDERÁN QUE NO SOY COMO UNA ESTÚPIDA ESTUDIANTE QUE ESTUVO EN MCKINLEY HACE TRECE AÑOS!? –gritó– ¡Y QUE NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRME, PUCKERMAN, PORQUE TE JURO QUE EN ESTE MALDITO MOMENTO TE PATEO LA CARA! –se notaba la furia en sus ojos. Era impresionante.

Al escucharla gritar, muchos estudiantes se voltearon a ver a Beth Corcoran. Jamás la habían visto así, y les sorprendía bastante que ella, quién generalmente era tranquila, reaccionara de semejante manera mientras hablaba con un profesor o cualquier otra persona.

Finn no tuvo otra alternativa tomarla en brazos y colocarla sobre sus hombros para encaminarse a la oficina de Emma Pillsbury, mientras la chica pataleaba en el aire exigiendo que la bajara. Este no le hizo caso y no la bajó hasta que ambos se encontraron en aquella oficina.

Beth jamás había entrado ahí. Era muy limpio y reluciente en comparación a cualquier otro lugar de la escuela, y debía admitir que le agradaba el hecho de que tuviera plantas porque siempre le habían gustado las plantas. Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con Emma, William y Finn mirándola.

–Beth, siéntate –dijo Finn en tono autoritario mientras se paraba bloqueando la salida.

Beth entornó los ojos y se sentó mirando a la Sta. Pillsbury de mala gana.

–Bien –sonrió Emma–. Me contaron que tienes problemas familiares, ¿No es así? –le dijo sacando una caja con folletos.

–Mire, si quiere hablar de la adopción… no hablaré –suspiró–. No me siento capacitada para eso… es algo muy difícil para mí… espero que lo respeten.

Emma sacó un folleto que decía "¿Descubriste que eres adoptada? Supéralo en estos sencillos pasos." y lo colocó sobre el escritorio frente a Beth, quien lo tomó arqueando ambas cejas. Había oído que ella tenía folletos para todo, pero este parecía uno especialmente hecho para ella. ¿Acaso ellos sabían que todo esto pasaría algún día?

–Mira, Beth, –habló nuevamente Emma colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio– esto es completamente normal en niñas de tu edad, y se entiende que estés deprimida, pero…

–Él dijo que conocía a mis padres biológicos –dijo Beth interrumpiendo a Emma, quién miró automáticamente a Finn quién se encogió de hombros mirándola de vuelta–. No, él… el Sr. Schuester.

Finn y Emma lo miraron frunciendo el ceño.

–Oh, entonces sí conocieron a mis padres –dijo la muchacha haciendo una mueca–. ¿Puedo conocerlos? –Emma negó con la cabeza– ¿Qué hay de una foto? ¡Quiero ver a mis padres! –exigió.

Will le hizo una seña a Emma, quién se volteó hacia el librero que tenía en su oficina y sacó tres libros. Los tres eran anuarios de la escuela de años anteriores 2010, 2011 y 2012. Emma los hojeó uno por uno dejándolos en una página específica; la del coro. Ahí pudo ver nuevamente, las caras sonrientes de sus integrantes, cosa que molestaba a la rubia que miraba los anuarios con atención. Pero en el anuario del 2010, algo llamó su atención, Quinn Fabray, no aparecía como en las otras fotos. Claro, en todas –menos en la del 2011– salía junto a ese chico del mohicano con sonrisa de estúpido, que de una u otra manera, a Beth le pareció lindo y adorable. Si tuviera su edad, de seguro se hubiera acercado a él. Junto a él –en el del 2010– se encontraba una embarazada Quinn Fabray. _No, esto no puede ser cierto…_ pensó. _¡Ellos no!_

–Beth, ellos son tus padres –dijo Emma señalando a la joven pareja que salía abrazándose en una foto de todas las que había en la página del baile de graduación del año 2010. Había otra en la que incluso se estaban besando, claro, en ese momento no tenía panza, cosa que tenía lógica ya que Beth nació en Marzo, y los bailes en McKinley se celebraban en Mayo–. Se llaman Noah Puckerman y Quinn Fabray.

¡Puckerman! Ahora todo tenía sentido… seguramente él también era como ella en la escuela, un buen estudiante y todo eso… o tal vez ella. Su mamá era hermosa, siempre creyó que Quinn Fabray era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había en el mundo. No sabía que era actriz. Pero le encantaba saber que tenía una madre genial.

–Es hermosa… –fue lo único que salió de su boca en ese momento. No sabía que decir, _¿Qué se supone que debes decir cuando te muestran una fotografía de tus padres?_, pensó– y él es muy lindo.

–Mucho de ti me recuerda a Quinn, ¿Sabes? –dijo Finn sonriendo– Fuimos pareja por seis meses…

–Y no me digas, ¿Te engañó con él? –dijo Beth señalando a Noah.

–Sí… –respondió Finn de mala gana– ¿Cómo supiste?

–Muchas personas hablan de que a ti te engañaron con tu mejor amigo –explicó Beth encogiéndose de hombros–. Entonces es cierto que mis padres eran adolescentes… no tienen que tener más de treinta años.

–Treinta y uno en realidad –aclaró Finn.

–Me acerqué –dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Significa que soy un accidente o algo así? –preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Wow, eso lo hacía Quinn. Pensó Finn.

–No te sientas mal por ello, Beth –dijo el Sr. Schue sentándose en el escritorio mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Beth.

– ¿Qué no me sienta mal por ello? –repitió Beth con furia– ¡DÍME CÓMO NO ME SENTIRÉ MAL SI SOY UNA BASTARDA! –gritó.

–No lo eres… –dijo Finn.

–Entonces dime una simple razón de por qué me pusieron en adopción –desafió la rubia–. Nunca me quisieron, soy un accidente… seguramente resultado de una borrachera como la mayoría de los niños indeseados.

–¡Beth, tus papás te aman! –dijo Will– ¡Tú no viste a tu madre cuando la echaron de su casa y vivió con Finn, luego con Puck y luego con Mercedes! No la viste sufrir todo lo que sufrió, por cierto, sí querían quedarse contigo, pero dos adolescentes que apenas saben cuidarse a sí mismos no pueden cuidar a una bebé, deberías saberlo.

Beth lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Quiero conocerlos y saber SU verdad –dijo antes de levantarse de la silla y salir de la oficina.

_I grabbed my hat and I got my coat_  
_and I, I ran into the street_  
_I saw a man that was choking there_  
_I guess he couldn't breathe_  
_Said to myself this is very strange_  
_I'm glad it wasn't me_  
_But now I hear those sirens callin'_  
_and so I am not free_


	3. Chapter 3

**La letra y el título pertenecen a la canción de Pink Floyd I Wish You Were Here**

* * *

**I wish you were here**

_So, so you think you can tell__  
__heaven from hell,__  
__blue skys from pain.__  
__can you tell a green field__  
__from a cold steel rail?__  
__a smile from a veil?_

Beth estaba sentada en una esquina de la sala de música sin prestar mucha atención, en realidad estaba ahí porque Finn Hudson se lo había pedido y eso debía ser algo importante… aparte le gustaba cantar y era buena cantante. Pero no tan buena bailarina, aunque se manejaba en el baile.

–… Bueno, chicos, –prosiguió Hudson– ante ustedes les presento a las grandes leyendas de McKinley, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray…

La mente de Beth se fue cuando escuchó aquellos nombres, ¿Ellos estaban ahí? ¿Parados frente a ella? Esto no era posible, de seguro era un sueño. Beth levantó la mano y miró a Finn.

– ¿Profesor Hudson? –preguntó la rubia.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó de vuelta Hudson.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle a alguien que me golpee porque creo que estoy soñando? –dijo Beth mirando a sus padres quienes la miraron arqueando las cejas.

– ¡Yo te golpeo! –dijo Kate, una chica una clase más abajo que Beth antes de darle un golpe en el brazo.

– ¡AY! –gritó Corcoran con el ceño fruncido.

– Tú lo preguntaste –le dijo Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

Beth simplemente frunció el ceño aguantando las ganas de golpear a la chica de cabello largo y ojos oscuros. Dios, como odiaba a esa chica. Era irritante y se creía buena cantante cuando en realidad chillaba… o eso era para los oídos de Beth.

Kate sonrió satisfactoriamente.

–Les juro que la odio –le dijo Beth a sus amigos–. Es una pesadilla.

Kate se volteó a mirarla. Todo esto pasaba mientras los exalumnos de McKinley estaban hablando de sus vidas. En otras palabras, a nadie le importaba lo que pasaba entre los alumnos.

– ¿Yo soy una pesadilla? –repitió la chica mirando a Beth– Yo no soy a la que sus padres ¡ABANDONARON!

– ¡AHORA SÍ QUE ME HARTASTE! –gritó Beth lanzándose sobre la chica para golpearla, lo cual comenzó a hacer apenas pudo.

En menos de dos segundos sintió que la tomaron de la cintura, pero ella sólo siguió pataleando.

–¡Beth es suficiente! –gritó Finn levantando del piso a Kate.

Un momento, si Finn estaba ahí, ¿Entonces quién la tenía en brazos? Se volteó a mirar y lo pudo ver. Era Noah Puckerman quién la tenía agarrada de la cintura para que no golpeara a su compañera. ¿Esto era un sueño o Kate la había golpeado que de tal manera de que estuviera alucinando? ¡Dios, no, esto era cierto! Lo primero que llegó a la mente de Beth, fue soltarse de él para abrazarlo con fuerza, pero supuso que eso asustaría. Así que simplemente le sonrió. Él le sonrió de vuelta. ¡Oh santo Dios! Tenían la misma sonrisa. Miró a Quinn Fabray y quien también le sonrió. No, no podía resistirse más. Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza sin darse cuenta de que empezaba a llorar. ¿Por qué lloraba? Era sólo un reencuentro. Algo que había tardado 15 años en ocurrir. Dios, aún no creía que estaba en los brazos de su padre. Toda su vida había soñado con este momento, conocer a su padre. Abrazarlo. Siempre se había preguntado a qué olería y lo único que pudo percibir era un olor del que tenía memoria, no recordaba donde, pero sí, sabía que lo había sentido en más de alguna ocasión cuando era pequeña. Ese aroma a _Polo Sport_, el cual curiosamente era su perfume favorito, la hacía adorarlo aún más. En cambio, por parte de Puck, solamente la abrazó. No sabía por qué aquella chica lo había abrazado, tal vez era una fan o algo… paren todo… ¿Dijo Beth? ¿Beth cuánto? ¡Tenía que saber el apellido de esta niña! Luego de unos segundos, Puck rompió el abrazo y miró a la pequeña de ojos avellanados.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –fue lo primero que llegó a su cabeza.

–Beth –respondió su hija–. Beth Cor- Beth Puckerman.

Los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas en ese instante y empujó a Puck lejos para poder abrazar a su hija, a la cual no veía hace 14 años. Estaba enorme, y ya podía ver a una mujer en ella. Era perfecta, era igual a su padre para sus ojos. La última vez que la vio, se parecía a ella. Pero ahora era toda una Puckerman, incluso en su actitud.

–Muy encantador –dijo Kate con sarcasmo– ¿Podemos seguir?

–Déjala –dijo Addison–. Tú estarías igual si jamás hubieras visto a tus padres.

Beth se volteó a mirar a Kate y le dio una bofetada. Luego miró a sus padres quienes la miraban boquiabiertos.

–Decía que me habían abandonado… la Sra. Schuester me dijo que ustedes no lo hicieron –hizo una pausa– ¿Verdad?

Puck y Quinn se miraron sin saber qué decir

– ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? –dijo Quinn mirando a su esposo y luego a su pequeña hija de 15 años.

– ¿Ahora? –preguntó Finn.

Quinn simplemente asintió. Finn la imitó dando el pase a que sacaran a Beth del salón. ¿Qué le dirían a la pequeña? ¿La convencerían de irse con ellos? ¿Era eso legal?

–Bien, ¿De qué quieren hablar? –preguntó Beth con su mejor sonrisa. Algo que no se veía en mucho tiempo– ¿Tengo hermanos? ¿Quieren llevarme con ustedes? ¡Yo sería feliz si lo hicieran, he planeado mi vida entera con mi padre en un cuaderno desde que sé escribir! Sin contar las muchas cartas a Santa que me hacían escribir cuando pequeña al igual que mis compañeros no judíos, en las cuales debía pedir algo para navidad y lo primero en mi lista era un papá… y no como los novios desagradables de Shelby que siempre me llevaban juguetes, uno de verdad que me enseñara a andar en bicicleta… fuera a jugar Baseball conmigo o me fuera a ver a los partidos de fútbol cuando era porrista o me fuera a ver a mis recitales de ballet… –hizo una pausa y miró a Puck– alguien a quien poder darle un regalo el día de los padres… –bajó la mirada y secó sus lágrimas. No quería que su padre la viera llorar. Debía ser fuerte– alguien que me defendiera de mi madre cuando hiciera una travesura… alguien que me hubiera enseñado a conducir…

–Para, por favor –suplicó Puck, quién se agachó para mirar a su hija–. Siento no haber estado ahí… en serio quería, Beth… pero sabes lo difícil que es ser padre a los 16 –acarició su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas–. Estás hermosa. Mucho más de cuando te vi por última vez.

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron como platos. ¿Ya la había visto antes? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

– ¿Me habían visto antes?

–Un par de veces –asintió Quinn limpiando sus lágrimas–. Pero tenías un año y medio… no nos recordarías aunque lo quisieras.

–Oh… –dijo Beth asintiendo con la cabeza– hubiera deseado que ustedes hubieran estado ahí para mí cuando más lo necesité.

Puck y Quinn se miraron con culpabilidad. Nunca pensaron que Beth sería así, siempre la imaginaron como la típica niña mimada. Pero al parecer no. Lo único que quería era amor de parte de un padre y una madre. Sus verdaderos padres.

– ¿Les puedo preguntar algo? –preguntó Beth. Puck asintió– ¿Alguna vez se arrepintieron de ponerme en adopción?

Okay, ninguno de los dos se esperaba esa pregunta. Pero ambos sabían muy bien la respuesta. Ambos padres entraron en el salón más cercano a ellos y cerraron la puerta dejando que su hija se sentara frente a la mesa del profesor.

Puck conocía ese salón. Ahí dio el examen más difícil que ha dado en su vida. El de geografía. Se sentó en el escritorio donde se sentaría la Sta. Doosembury de brazos cruzados y miró a la rubia. Quinn se sentó junto a ella y la miró con seriedad.

–No han contestado mi pregunta… –dijo Beth bajando la mirada. De seguro nunca se arrepintieron.

–Sí nos arrepentimos –le dijo Puck–. Luego no… y luego mucho, eso fue cuando te encontramos otra vez –aclaró.

–Pero en el fondo sabíamos que estábamos haciendo lo mejor para ti –complementó Quinn mirando directamente a los ojos de su amada hija–. Sólo piénsalo, si nos hubiéramos quedado contigo, no tendrías la vida que tienes ahora.

– ¡Pero los necesitaba! –dijo Beth comenzando a llorar nuevamente– Shelby jamás me entendió bien –miró a Quinn– ¡Necesitaba a mi mamá!

–Shelby es tu mamá –dijo Puck.

– ¡No, no lo es! –le respondió Beth tal como Quinn le hubiera respondido– Tengo actitudes que ella jamás ha entendido, ¡Ustedes sí me entienden! Necesitaba un padre… una mamá de verdad… no una mujer que firmó un par de papeles… y por supuesto un hombre en mi vida que me diera amor y no juguetes –finalizó.

–Beth… nosotros… –intentó decir Quinn.

Beth se puso de pie.

–Ya olvídenlo –dijo caminando hacia la puerta–. Ustedes tampoco me van a entender nunca.

Dicho eso salió del salón para llorar nuevamente. Siempre lloraba, y ahora tenía una verdadera razón para llorar. Sus padres biológicos no la entendían… o peor aún. No la querían.

_How i wish, how i wish you were here. _  
_we're just two lost souls _  
_swimming in a fish bowl, _  
_year after year, _  
_running over the same old ground. _  
_what have we found? _  
_the same old fears. _  
_wish you were here._


End file.
